Damus Adapin vs Akihiro Dragoscale
Description: The Dragon King’s Son vs 2099: Zenith! The Dragon Prince faces off against the Lycan warrior! Which mystical teen will win? Prelude Kammi: When you need someone to save the world, the last person for this job would be a teen who has no idea what they're doing. Luke: But these two are legendary fighters in their respective universes. Kammi: Akihiro Dragoscale, the Dragon King’s Son. Luke: And Damus Adapin, the Hybrid Explorer. She's Kammi And I'm Luke! Kammi: And together we will analyze their powers weapons and skills to find out who would win… Luke: A death Battle 'Damus Adapin' Kammi: In the future, Monsters, Aliens, and Humans lived in harmony. And one example of this was a Lycan/Xajutian hybrid named Damus Adapin. Luke: Also, he… isn't your average lycan/alien hybrid. He was raised by his hero of a father Richard Adapin and his goddess of a mother Jena, then his dad sent him to find his own adventures. And he did. He also found a hot dragon girl named Alana that he had a crush on later. Kammi: He also met with Bolt, Flare, and Zephyr and saved the world on several occasions, but not without some amazing equipment and powers. His Lycan side gives him immortality, invulnerability, superhuman physical characteristics, and enhanced senses. He can also heal from dust in about 2 minutes. Luke: And his Xajutian side gives him automatic control over Zen (which is basically Ki or Chakra), danger sense, a regenerative healing factor, a powerful resistance to all poisons and diseases, psychokinesis, psychic energy manipulation, pyrokinesis, and space-time manipulation. Kammi: He also uses gauntlets called the Aurora hammers, which is like Yang’s Ember Celica, except their ammunition is fire and lightning. He also has a katana called Moon Slicer, which is created from the very soul of the Moon Dragon, who has the powerful to create, destroy, and transform entire moons, though he prefers to use his high frequency katana in fights. Luke: I WANT THAT NOW! Kammi: Luke… Luke: (Groans) Fine. Anyway, he has some kunais in case he case he needs to attack at a longer range, and he barely misses. Anyway, time for his attacks. He can use fire fists and electric kicks. He can slam down enemies with the ultra pounder. His Dragon strike is a Ken-style shoryuken, his flare kick is a fiery roundhouse, electric slam is when he slam a opponent at the speed of lightning, thunderbolt creates a massive bolt of electricity, psycho kick is a psychic charged kick, and his psycho smash creates a surge of psychic energy. But wait! There's more! Kammi: Whenever he’s at his limit he can transform into the Lycan form, multiplying his stats exponentially. Also, he can perceive events in attoseconds in this form But, his strongest from is his Xajutian form. In this transformation, he can control time and space on a 5th dimensional level and can travel through dimensions by ripping holes in reality with his bare hands! He also erased the concept of evil from his universe! Luke: And he has done some crazy stuff, like breaking a xyzium crystal, Throwing a 50 quadrillion ton warship out of orbit, or running around the earth 700 times in 2 minutes. Oh, or the time he tanked a explosion from 100,000 tons of freaking Antimatter! He's defeated all of the Greek, Egyptian, and Norse pantheon, escaped the underworld, and even defeated the multiverse threatening Zaron the conqueror by using the power of everyone in the macroverse! Kammi: He may be powerful, but a hit to the neck by a weapon made of silver or mercury may kill him, as shown when he fought Zeus. Also, negative energy May nullify his Xajutian powers. Luke: But you can count of this guy to save the world, and look hardcore while doing it. Damus: You think you can just conquer earth without me knowing. Then you're more of a retard than those who think they can beat me. NOBODY can beat me, and NOBODY is gonna conquer Earth on my watch! Akihiro Dragoscale Kammi: Born as the Son of King Dragoscale and Queen Dinospike, Akihiro life was... anything but normal. Luke: Quit joking around! The freaking king of the underworld was hunting him down! Luckily, his parents sent him to be raised by a couple wanting a child, but when they abused their own child, Akihiro ran away with her. To be fair, those parents were beating Akari just for crying! Kammi: After all that, he met his biological sister named Rukia, who trained him to face Mephistopheles and defeat him. Luke: And his main weapon is Ryu Ken, a sword made from the flames of Dragoscale, and he has many Attacks. Kammi: This inculdes the Dragon Beam, Flare spin, Flame wave, Meteor Smash, and the Super Dragon Beam. But his greatest ability is being able to turn into Dragoscale, the Dragon God. Luke: And With all of this power he has done many crazy things. He fought Aquilary, who can move at lightspeed at hit with the force of 2.2 gigatons! Kammi: He also curbstomped Mephistopheles, who can destroy countries, and he also fought Diment, who is the creator of the universe! Luke: With all of this power, it's no wonder he's Overconfident. Also, he has only 2 years of experience, and Diment wasn't even using 1% of his power. Kammi: But this is one the most powerful OCs to ever been in death Battle Fanon Wiki Akihiro: Don't kill people when they don't absolutely deserve it. And nobody deserves to die, especially twice. But you... YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF! Pre Death Battle Kammi: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Luke: It's time... for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle Forest A boy in red was walk through an average forest looking for something fun to do. He was wielding a red and orange sword, and while he looked normal, he has clearly went to battle before. This was the Dragon Prince Akhiro. Akhiro: C'mon! Where's the monsters?! Where's the Action? Where's th- Then, he was interrupted by a Massive explosion not far from him. He ran to the cause of the explosion, to find a another teen standing on top of a monster. The other teen had wolf ears, a katana, and was wearing blue clothing as well. Akhiro walked closer to the wolf eared teen. Akhiro: Hey! You there! The other teen instantly noticed the dragon prince. Akhiro: Who are you? ???: Oh, hey there! Name's Damus Adapin. And you are? Akhiro: Akhiro Dragoscale, the Dragon Prince. Damus: Wait. You're that guy that beat Mephi, right? Akhiro: (Chuckles) Yep. Damus: You're pretty strong, huh? Wanna Spar? Akhiro: Sure! Damus: Alright! Let's do this! Damus summons his Aurora hammers, while Akhiro pulls out his sword, Ryu Ken. Round 1: Hybrid Explorer vs Dragon Prince! Fight! Damus's Gauntlet and Akihiro's Sword collided, creating a massive shockwaves throughout the forest. Then, Damus jumps back and prepares another attack Damus: Electric...Smash! Akihiro block the attack at the last minute, but gets knocked back into a tree, breaking it into pieces. Akhiro: Wow! You're really strong! Damus: Thanks! But I want to see your moves! Akhiro: Ok then! Flame Wave! Akihiro summoned a massive wave of energy, catching Damus off guard and knocking him down to the earth. Akihiro: Flare Spin! The Dragon Prince creates a Flaming tornado, as Damus gets back up. Damus: Nice try. Thunderbolt! The hybrid warrior shoots a bolt of lightning from his hands, cancelling out the tornado. Akihiro: Let's see if you can cancel a Meteor Smash! Akihiro summons a large meteor, which Damus caught with relative ease. Akihiro: Whoa. Damus lets the meteor down next to him, and pulls out his energy sword. Then, Damus rushed towards Akihiro, with their swords colliding multiple times over. Akihiro: Dragon Beam! Akihiro's sword fires out a massive beam of energy, which blasts Damus's left arm off. Akihiro: You Ok? Damus: Yeah. I can regenerate. As soon as Damus said that, his arm was back to normal. Akihiro: Cool. Damus: Thanks! But I’m not done yet! Damus summons his Aurora gauntlets once again and runs up to Akihiro, and lands several punches on the Dragon Prince before Akihiro starts blocking with his sword. The prince then kicks the hybrid several feet. Damus: Nice! Akihiro: I got more than that! Akihiro summons both a meteor and a flaming tornado, surprising Damus. Then, the Hybrid summons his Moonslicer Sword Damus: Moon Slash! The attack slices through both attacks, causing a explosion, that pushes both back, before Both of them prepare their strongest attacks. Damus: Blazing...Lightning.... Akihiro: Super...Dragon.... Damus/Akihiro: Burst/Beam!!!!!!! Damus rushes towards Akihiro, coated in fire and electricity, while Akihiro Fires a massive beam from his sword. The two attacks collided, creating a massive explosion, which vaporizes the entire forest. A few seconds later, both combatants get up off of the incinerated ground, with both fighters bruised and beaten. Akihiro: Are you...done yet? Damus: Not even...close. Akihiro: Well then, I think it’s time to finish this friendly brawl Damus: Oh yeah? Then get ready! Both combatants unleashed a massive wave of energy as they began to transform. Later, in their places were a massive dragon and a fearsome werewolf. Round 2: Dragon vs Lycan! The God Dragoscale against the Lycan of Destruction! Fight! Dragoscale begins to unleash a huge torrent of flames, which the Lycan dodges at the last second. Then, Lycan Damus bites down on Dragoscale's leg, causing it to roar in pain and toss it away. The Dragon scratches the Lycan by the chest, making it howl. Then, they charge into each other creating a massive explosion that reverts both back into base form. Damus regenerates and gets back up to find his opponents heavily injured and unconscious. Then, Damus pulls out a healing kit to revive him. 2 hours later Akihiro wakes up and finds a note saying " Let's battle next time!" by Damus. Akihiro: I'll be ready then. Results Luke: Not bad for our first time, right? Kammi: Akihiro is a powerful fighter, But Damus outclasses him in nearly every category Luke: Akihiro can move at the speed of light, But Damus can move at 85% the speed of light and can react at 12 times that speed, so it wouldn't be much of a problem. Kammi: Especially with the MASSIVE gap in attack potency, durability, stamina. While Akihiro can destroy cities and tank island busting attacks, Damus can break crystals that tanked blasts that can level countries, and tanked continent level attacks. Plus, his immortality, regeneration, and near invulnerability makes him nigh unkillable Luke: And while Dragoscale can match Damus in attack potency, His Lycan form outclasses him. Kammi: And his Xaran form literally one shots due to his insane power. Luke: Overall, Damus's power, durability, regeneration, and superior form won the day. That's a burn Akihiro won't recover from. Kammi: The winner is Damus Trivia * This is Komodo25M’s First Death Battle * The Connection between Damus and Akihiro were that they are the greatest heroes of their respective universes, had many friends on their advenatures, and had epic transformations Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Fire Duel Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019